Today, many electronic devices include memory systems to store information. For example, some memory systems store digitized audio or video information for playback by a respective media player. Other memory systems store software and related information to carry out different types of processing functions.
In many of the electronic devices, the memory systems often comprise a controller and one or more corresponding flash memory devices. The controller typically includes circuitry configured to generate signals to the memory devices for storage and retrieval of data from the flash memory devices.
Conventional flash memory devices typically include a single power input pin to receive power from an external power source. The power is usually received at a selected voltage level such as 3.3 volts. Because access and programming operations associated with flash memory require different voltages, flash memory devices are typically configured to include one or more power voltage converters to produce any internal voltages that are necessary to operate the flash memory device. For example, conventional flash memory devices typically include power converter circuitry to convert a 3.3 volt input to other internally used voltages such as 5 volts, 7 volts, 12 volts, etc.